<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of the hunt by Zoharain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124874">The art of the hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoharain/pseuds/Zoharain'>Zoharain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devoid of mercy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, Threatening, dubcon, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoharain/pseuds/Zoharain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At occasions where the battle scars from previous brawls were still fresh, they would simply part ways to lick their wounds and leave a bloodshed for another day. Today was no such day, Rengar was ready, and he had no pity for Kha'zix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kha'Zix/Rengar (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devoid of mercy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The art of the hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you really so spineless that you would challenge an injured enemy?" Kha'zix shot at him, hulking slightly with a wing clearly having been clipped. Some scratches showed on his deep purple shell and he was bleeding from a scar he could not reach to tend.</p><p>At occasions where the battle scars from previous brawls were still fresh, they would simply part ways to lick their wounds and leave a bloodshed for another day. Today was no such day, Rengar was ready, and he had no pity for Kha'zix.</p><p>"A catscratch does not change your fate Kha'zix." Rengar roared "I will stand victorious be you stronger than I."</p><p>However small the scars were, Kha'zix could not afford to have any infected while pummelling around with this feisty ball of fur. But there was inevitably going to be a fight, he could smell it, battle radiated off of Rengar and so he was not to be talked down. Kha'zix had no choice but to clash with this cat. </p><p>He tried convincing himself that perhaps Rengar would be an easy match now that he was all high and mighty, thinking he had an advantage. And being the underdog, Kha'zix couldn't resist the sweet temptation to defeat Rengar like this.</p><p>He leapt from his position to soar through the air before he collided with the djungle-cat. He noticed his flight was slightly askew and he hit his foe dead on, tumbling into the dew slick moss with blades and claws flying left and right, jabs and parries in perfect synchronization.</p><p>Rengar lashed out to take a bite at an antenna but Kha'zix avoided swiftly and headbutted him in the abdomen, following up with an uppercut that made Rengar bite his own tongue bloody. </p><p>He gripped his jaw "Fucking roach." He growled, stumbling backwards as the reaver snickered. He spat out blood disrespectfully in his direction before readying himself for his next move.</p><p>They evaluated each other for a moment, exchanging hateful glares in search of the superior approach. Confident in his tactics, Kha’zix let the other charge at him and prepared for his next strike. Once again parrying and lashing out with finesse.</p><p>But suddenly Rengar dipped in low and when the reaver tried to escape it with an aerial maneuver his wing failed him and the quick slices got him crack in the knee. Kha'zix screeched as blood splattered and his failure to land upright made him easy to pounce. He was quickly pinned down on his back by nothing but the sheer weight of Rengar.</p><p>His leg was completely incapacitated and Rengar was having his cleaver strong at his neck. With the position he was in, not even his own blades reached to continue the fight no matter how much he struggled. </p><p>It was futile, he lost. Kha'zix was foolish enough to participate in this duel and now his fate was set in stone. He could feel the edge of the blade slicing into his neck. </p><p>"Good fighting, cat." Kha'zix snickered painfully. "So this is it? you feel like a big shot, I bet. Praying on an injured enemy." Rengar only huffed without humoring his words, his eye livid upon the other.</p><p>"Well then.” He continued. “I shall see you in the darkest part of the void." Kha'zix closed his eyes. He was unexpectedly complacent with his doom, having always wondered what lies on the other side, death was nothing but a fantasy to a being of the void. But there was suddenly a halt in actions and Rengar spoke once again. "I was always superior."</p><p>The reaver laid his glowing eyes upon him, catching a glimpse of his arrogant face one last time. "You tell yourself that." He scoffed. He then returned to waiting for his end, almost growing impatient with how his enemy let drag this out. Rengar slightly removed the blade from his neck, but only so much as to ease the pressure. </p><p>Kha'zix grew aggravated with the action. "What are you waiting for, you useless barbarian?" He turned for the pridestalkers eye yet again, and just then witnessed how the corner of Rengar's mouth twitched. It sent chills down his spine to think that Rengar might have other plans. </p><p>The pridestalker was hanging on top of him, looming, pinning him down in an uncomfortably long silence. Kha’zix felt as if he must speak up to cover for the fear in his eyes. "There is no place for mercy here, end me!" He wasn’t oblivious to how he begged for his own death, but he was also growing furious with the embarrassment of being spared his life.</p><p>"Mercy?" Rengars voice was suddenly shockingly low and malicious. "If I kill you I won't be able to savour your defeat, your shame.” He paused. “Killing you now, that would be mercy." Kha'zix suddenly felt royally offended. The cat wanted to degrade him and then keep him around for his own pleasure.</p><p>"I'll make sure you never forget this defeat." He continued, and with that, Rengar ripped open the protective pansar to Kha'zix genital area. Kha'zix yelped at the force of will. "What is the meaning of this?" Anger but also terror was embedded in his voice.</p><p>Rudely, two fingers were jabbed right into the tight entrance without warning and Kha'zix gave out a hideous screech at the pain and the realisation of what was going on, struggling against the intruder. He tried desperately to kick the hand that penetrated his rear.</p><p>A battle scarred cleaver stabbed the ground so close to his head he had thought he was a goner, but he was even more frightened when the hand left the blade to grab him by the throat. Sharp claws digged in behind the hard scales of shell that flawed gaps between. "Shut up cockroach." Rengar spat in his face, a sadistic grin showing on his ugly mug.</p><p>The fingers were removed from his insides but the slight breather only lasted so long before he felt a new pressure against his hole. Slick and hot, rubbing against him, apparently Rengar was going to toy with him a little more. But he wasn't giving in without a struggle. However weak, his jabs landed at Rengar's head but appeared to simply annoy. </p><p>Firmly, Rengar pressed the tip into him, as if he pretended to be gentle, testing his grounds. The tight entrance stretched out unlike anything he's felt before, and he was clenching down on the peach barbed cockhead. </p><p>Kha couldn't hold back a sudden laughter. Bursting out in a choked cackle. His very rival, the almighty Pridestalker was trying to mount him -whom too was a male- what an extraordinary situation. "What's the matter with you Rengar?" He coughed out, letting his head fall back into the grass. "Early mating season?"</p><p>Rengar merely grunted unamused as a response, and carelessly shoved the rest of his length inside, Kha'zix bit down on the feeling of being stretched open so impossibly wide and curled up on himself, but the cat pressed at his throat and forced his head back down. The burn that followed almost made him yell, but nothing but a small peep came through his crushed airways.</p><p>Assumably satisfied with the reaction, Rengar but grinned down at him from on top. He wanted to throw up in his face. He thought, if Rengar lost his grip for just a second he would slice that smug face open. </p><p>He had cursed at himself for not taking to flight like his limbs had screamed for him to, but he had had too much pride in him. He wanted to prove to Rengar that he would best him even as the feline had the upper hand, but he only proved to himself that he had underestimated his opponents powers. And now he was being fucked by a torture device for it.</p><p>The sensation of Rengar thrusting into him brought him back from thought hissing. He tried to push him with his blunt wrists but it was a weak attempt and he fell limply back on his back. He could feel the spikes at the end of Rengar's feral cock scrape against his walls ticklishly, adding to the coarse friction. </p><p>He was losing his power by the second, his will to fight drained by the feeling pooling in his stomach. What was that feeling anyway? He was feeling lightheaded, apart from the pressure around his throat he must have lost a lot of blood. Or perhaps, it was the very nature of the situation, the brutality that Rengar bestowed upon him as he pounded his ass like a mating whore. He was repulsed by his body's response. How it drove him to such uncontrollable sensations was humiliating. Yet somewhere within him he yearned for it.</p><p>Suddenly his back arched by itself, and he had no strength to oppose his body. The altercation in his positioning bathing him in bliss. He started leaking. The entirety of his pink length had been exposed and the tickling sensation of Rengars furry stomach against it was making it throb and twitch.</p><p>Playing around an orgasm, he had never felt the likes of it. His head was numb, his eyes unfocused. As Rengar pressed into him, his grip around his waist pulling him in slightly with every thrust, he was slowly fading from the force around his throat. It was cutting off his blood supply to his head.</p><p>His vision went dark as he fell over the edge, leaking excessively all over himself, feeling it drip down onto the jungle floor. Rengar, oblivious to the fact that Kha'zix was no longer making any noise was himself grunting loudly, reaching an uneven pace before he climaxed with a roar, riding out his orgasm with a few more delicate thrusts. Pulling out from Kha’zix’s abused insides before he knotted himself in there.</p><p>He only looked down at the sensation of something wet on his hand, seeing all the blush semen on Kha'zix stomach and his erect cock he exclaimed in surprise. "...What?"</p><p>Suddenly Rengar was struck across the face and lost balance for a split second. In the shock of it all he had let go of the roaches throat and Kha'zix swiftly took the opportunity to slice at him and kicked him off of him before he sped off without a word. Leaving Rengar shouting devils after the bug.</p><p>The adrenaline didn’t carry him far before he came to a limping halt. That was alright though, for Rengar was fortunately not chasing after him. He slumped down on the soft mossy grass with tremendous effort, having almost ripped his leg off. Struggling with these perplexing newfound feelings.</p><p>He had to feast, he thought. He had to adapt, develop. </p><p>Yeeesss...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for Kha'zix to plot his revenge in part 2 of the series.<br/>Beware though, it won't be pretty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>